


Silence

by Tali_Aurora



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Brotherly Fluff, Brotherly Love, Death, Graphic, Inspired, No one loves Undyne, Other, PTSD, Sans gets cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tali_Aurora/pseuds/Tali_Aurora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sans is assumed dead, Papyrus falls into a deep depression.<br/>*Takes place after The True-Pacifist Ending.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

     It had been 3 months since Sans had gone missing. Papyrus leaned back on the couch, his spinal cord popping. His thoughts turned towards the kitchen. Maybe making some food would calm him down? The young skeleton stood up, and dragged himself to the lowly lit kitchen. The house had been silent and dark since he heard the grim news of his brother's demise. It dragged him down into a pit he could not escape, and seeing the dust for himself only worsened his condition. The jar was sitting on the desk in his old room, collecting dust. He couldn't bear to look at it whenever he instinctually walked into his older brother's room to nag him. He covered it up with a grey towel after the first few days. He never got over his death, and only tended to his own needs. The rest of his time was spent thinking about how he could have prevented this. Sure, his brother was a lazybones, but that didn't mean he didn't love Sans. When he was younger, Sans had done so much for him. Fed him, kept him safe... if only he had done that for Sans.. Then maybe he wouldn't be-- No. Stop thinking like that...

     "Sans... Why did you have to leave..."


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing to say except FLASHBACKS!

     He remembered the night his brother left...

     " _If you really cared you wouldn't have done it, Papyrus!!" Sans shouted loudly, which made Papyrus flinch._ _  
_

_"Brother, I am sorry! I didn't know!!! Please! I didn't know that you had--"   Sans scoffed, his eye glowing a deep blue. "Like I should believe you! You did it on purpose, Pap. You knew you shouldn't have but you **did!** Now you can go to your room!" Papyrus stomped his boots, and glared at Sans. How dare he?!. "Sans! I'm an adult! I don't need to be sent to my--"  "I'm still your older brother!  **Go to your room!** " Sans summoned a blaster, still giving his brother a hard glare. Papyrus just backed away. "Sans I--" Sans began to charge the blaster. "I said  **GO**!" Papyrus, almost hit by the charged blaster, dodged, and glared at Sans right back. " **I HATE YOU!!!!"** He then bolted up to his room, slammed the door, and locked it. A rusty 'stop' sign fell with a soft clank at the force. Sans did away with the blaster, and walked out of the house, hardly holding back tears.  
_

    "If I knew those were the last words I would have said to him..." Papyrus covered his tear-stained skull with his bare hands. "...I wouldn't have  **said** them..." He tried to hold his emotions inward, but failed miserably. He just broke down, sobbing on the laminated wood floor. The walls were painted a deep red, posters of Undyne and Mettaton covered the entire room. Papyrus slowly stood up, and walked over to the pet rock, rainbow sprinkles covering the plate it had been placed on. He didn't leave it when they were evacuating the Underground. Sans never fed it either, so he just dumped all of the sprinkles in the bottle. He never stopped feeding it, even after Sans was announced dead... 

     He knew something had been up when he went to apologize to Sans.

          _Papyrus walked out of his room in the morning. Last night had been rough, and he wanted to apologize to Sans for what he did, and that he didn't mean what he said.  
_

_"Sans? I wanted to talk with you..." He knocked on his brother's door. After a moment of silence, he knocked again, and tried to unlock the door. Once he cracked the code, he slowly opened the door. Dirty socks covered the entire room. Photos of him and Sans covered the walls. He looked, and registered Sans was not in his room. Papyrus backed out, and began to get worried. Maybe he went for a walk? Papyrus ran down to the kitchen. Nothing. He rushed to the bathroom. Nothing. Sans wasn't anywhere in the house. He quickly called up Undyne._

_"Yo, Papyrus! What's up?" Papyrus held back a surge of gibberish. "Undyne.. S-Sans isn't at the house.. could you.. help look for him? I-I'm getting worried..."_

_"Uh.. Papyrus.. I'll be right over..." Undyne hung up, and within a few minutes, she was at the door. Papyrus swung it open. Undyne was there, holding Sans' jacket. This didn't bode well. An expression of melancholy written on her face, she slowly stepped into the house. Papyrus, confused as he was, ushered her to sit down. "Undyne.. is that Sans' jacket? Why do you have it? Where is he?" Undyne looked at him, her eyes bloodshot. "Papyrus I'm so sorry... We... found his du--_

    Papyrus couldn't think about it anymore. He held back a torrent of sobs, and wiped his eyes. He should rest... Crying all day wouldn't help him any.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY M8'S!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is found :O

   Papyrus was staring at the floor, when he heard the door being kicked down for the fifth time this week. 

     "Papyrus! Come quick!" It had been Undyne's voice. She sounded urgent, and Papyrus supposed it was important enough to get up. It had been 6 months now. 6 months of endless torture. Endless guilt. 

       "Yes, Undyne?" Papyrus' shoulders sagged as he looked at the usually hyper-active fish woman. She picked up Papyrus, and smiled, the grin on her face never faltering. "Papyrus...! We found Sans!" His blood ran cold. They found him?! How did they... Where did they... "You're... lying." Her smile fell. "Papyrus we really d--" Papyrus became angry. She was messing with him. "You think you can just toy with me like that?! He's  **gone** , Undyne..." Papyrus wriggled his way out of her grip, and landed on the floor. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and sighed painfully. "Papyrus... come down to the hospital when you're ready we... we just want to make sure you're happy again..." Papyrus frowned, and backed away. Before he could reply, Undyne rushed out of the doorway, and out of sight.  **  
**

         Papyrus slowly walked over to the couch, and slumped into it. They had to be serious. Undyne isn't known for being a liar.. May as well go to the hospital...

 

* * *

 

    He stepped into the dark hospital room. He gasped as he saw everyone surrounding a hospital bed. Toriel, Frisk, Undyne, Asgore... everyone.

    "H-Hey guys.." They turned to him, their faces full of joy and brimming with tears. He smiled back nervously, and looked into their eyes.

      Asgore placed a hand on his shoulder, and guided him over to the hospital bed. He looked at the contents of the bed, and he couldn't believe his eyes. "Sans.." The shorter skeleton was badly injured. His ribs were wrapped up in thick bandages, as well as his skull. Both of his arms were in casts. Deep cuts covered his bones and cartilage, and spanned from minor to major. He was clearly unconscious, and possibly in a coma. Papyrus almost thought he was dead.. there was no way he could survive with 1HP, and have these wounds. "Sans.." Papyrus whispered under his breath. "Can you hear me, brother?"

      The elder skeleton shifted, and slowly opened an eye. Though his vision was fuzzy, he could make out the different shapes. He was confused, and when he heard Papyrus' voice, he struggled against the different cords connected to his body. Something had gone wrong. He was in danger. He was being trapped again. He was dying. 

     Papyrus' eyes widened, and the others tried to calm down Sans. It was for naught, as he pushed them back with a surge of magical energies. Papyrus hit the wall, bewildered. 

      "Sans! Stop!" 

       Sans froze, and stared at Papyrus. The setting seemed familiar to him. He thought he had been attacked... instead he was.. in a hospital bed?

        "P-Pap... Wh.." Papyrus hugged him, being cautious of his many wounds. The last time he had seen Sans, they had a heated argument. "Brother.. I'm so sorry I.. I don't hate you..." Sans, hurt by this statement, wrapped his arms around Papyrus. "Bro... C'mon.. the others are here... don't be a cry-baby.." Papyrus didn't care. He didn't want to let go. He just wanted his elder brother safe from harm.. He lost him once, and he wasn't going to again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost my drive in this, so sorry if it's terrible XP

**Author's Note:**

> Such a short chapter.. first writing since I stopped updating old fanfics. XP


End file.
